


Walking with Ghosts

by jagwriter78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Late Goodbye<br/>Artist: Poets of the Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



Song: Late Goodbye  
Artist: Poets of the Fall  
Length: 3:10  
Notes: Sheriff or Huntsman - what is true and what is not?

[](http://www.duckiescave.com/once-upon-a-time/605)

Download and stream available at my [website](http://www.duckiescave.com/once-upon-a-time/605).


End file.
